Reborn: A flower's demon
by Mistress Anko
Summary: Voldemort get a second chance. Time travel. AU. Rating may change.
1. Reborn

My first story! Please review!

I don 't own anything.

Reborn: A flower's demon

Sum: Voldemort get a second chance. Time travel. AU

She hoped the child looked nothing like his father. She had always believed that abortions and adoptions while fine for other people would never something she would do. Rape did not change this belief and so she hoped he looked nothing like his father. He didn't, but he didn't look like her either.

After she gave birth she didn't hear a child's startled cry, but a nurse's. At first she panicked, what was wrong with her baby? Then she heard the doctor's harsh voice for the woman to get a hold of herself. Finally the baby screamed, not a cry, even then it sounded more of a scream of furry. The child soon quieted and the doctor handed her the child with strange words.

"I'm sure this is nothing serious sometimes not getting the proper nutrients can do odd things to a babies coloring."

Coloring? Had she somehow birthed a black baby or considering she was magical had she somehow birthed a blue, green, or yellow child? The reaction of her uptight sister would be extremely amusing, but it wasn't the babe's skin that was off color. The boy's eyes were a bight unnatural red.

Fighting her first reaction to exclaim, 'Bloody Hell!' she blinked and took the child. The child glared at her.

"Well aren't you just the cutest evilest thing!" She said more to see the nurse's reaction then anything else.

She didn't notice the child's eyes widen as she held it close and rocked the child all the while talking about how wonderfully adorable her little demon child was and wondering just what had attacked her. Maybe the father really was a demon, imagine that?

The nurse that had screamed had looked faintly sick and fled soon after the mother's reaction to the child, while the doctor glared disapproving after her and the other nurse seemed to find the whole thing funny.

"Have you ever had a child that wasn't an albino with red eyes before?" The new mother asked the doctor curiously. She supposed she would have to make a trip to see some wizarding healers after this.

"No, but there's no reason to be alarmed over it. It could be a genetic mutation or a problem with the nutrients he received while in the womb. We'll do some test and find out soon enough."

"You don't think it's anything that could hurt him then?"

"Well we can't be certain until we've done the test, but I'd say he'll be just fine."

"Thank you Doctor. I'll see you soon baby. Mummy needs to rest now."

She kissed the child's forehead and smoothed his dark hair. The baby's expression seemed confused, odd on a small child's face. Strangely enough she felt like he could understand her.

Tired she gave him to the doctor and stared at the hospital walls deciding that her baby was much too special to give an ordinary name too. Lily had always liked the name Harry, but that had been a name for a child that had two parents that loved each other.  
>Maybe someday the 16 year old mother would marry and have that child, but today the muggleborn would give him a wizarding name. She would call him Hydrian.<p>

Voldemort was confused, very confused and he hated being confused so he was rather angry also. Was this some twisted version of hell where he would live the life of the boy that killed him? He remembered dying. For the second time his curse had rebound and with no more Horcuxes surly he was dead.

It seemed the most likely explanation, but if so why did he still have red eyes? Also wasn't the Potter brat born in St Mungos and shouldn't James Potter be somewhere about? Lily Potter looked remarkably younger then when he killed her, that was only a year or two at most from the birth of the brat and if he was the brat…well maybe childbirth had aged her, but something still wasn't right. Something was very off. Unable to properly express his anger as he lacked a wand he had to settle for glaring and sometimes screaming at the muggles that pocked and prodded at him with horrible muggle things.

Not soon enough the muggles brought him back to the mudblood who was at least magical and therefore above the disgusting creatures that had done odd things to him. He was disgusted at being made to suck on the mudblood's breast, but being so weak he could not afford to turn away from any healthy food source. He was most unhappily sleepy after he ate and cussing the weak body he was in, fell asleep against the mudblood's chest.

When he next awoke he was being held by someone that was not the mudblood and did not feel magical at all and he expressed his extreme displease in this fact. It was bad enough he was in this situation he would not be held by bleeding muggles!

When the idiots finally returned him to his 'mother' he quieted instantly thou he did give the woman an accusing glare. Seeing as she looked properly guilty he was mostly satisfied thou he would find a better punishment for this transgression later.

It was then that he heard a most appalling high pitched voiced coming from an approaching woman.

"So that's him then. I thought you were going to call the child Harry! Something normal!"

"I was Tunney, but he's special. He doesn't look like a normal baby, but he's my baby. Please accept him Petunia."

The high pitched woman leaned over him to reveal a face like a horse and recoiled dramatically.

"Accept that! That Freak! It's a Freak among Freaks even!"

"Petunia!

"Now Petunia!" Said the couple had been holding him and cooing at him before.

Voldemort promptly deiced that as soon as he was able he would kill that horse faced woman. He had murdered every child that had called him that at the orphanage and he would do the same to her.

For a moment there was pregnant pause, his 'mother' was silent. For that moment Voldemort knew fear. He was helpless as a baby, more helpless even then when he had been a spirit. He didn't know if he was hideous as he had been in his other childlike body, but he did know from what had been said that he had red eyes, most likely demonic, creepy, and evil looking eyes. If he had looked that way when he was at the orphanage they would have drown him at birth.

Would the women that had given birth to him take the words of this other woman to heart? Would she see that he was far from an innocent child? Would she kill him? If that's what she deiced then there was nothing he could do about it. Then Lily spoke.

"You Bitch… You heartless cold Bitch… Leave. Stay away from me and my child. I never want to see you again Petunia. If you can not accept my child you are not my sister."

The women Petunia flinched and then stealing herself she replied.

"You have not been my sister from the day you got that letter."

She left. Lily and who Voldemort assumed were her parents were silent.

Voldemort was relived, but it didn't last. He was still at the mercy of the mudblood and she could change her mind at anytime. So when the muggle man his 'grandfather' tired to hold him again he allowed it and did not let on to his displeasure, at least not too greatly.

He could not risk giving _her_ another reason to get rid of him. While she might not have the heart to kill something made from her flesh she might very well deiced to leave him at an orphanage and that was something to be avoided at all cost.


	2. A flower's petal

Thank you so much the reviews! I won't be updateing as fast all the time. I had this chapter already written and I have the next chapter done so I'll post that tomorrow!

This chapter has some background in it and I wanted to try and develop Lily's character a bit. I've never written her and the books don't give us a lot to go on. Please tell me what you think!

Reborn: A flower's petal

Before the birth

After her best friend Sev's betrayal Lily had redoubled her efforts to regain her connection with her sister. At first Petunia had been cold to her and discouraged all her efforts, but then Lily had been attacked. Assaulted and raped by an unknown man and then Petunia was much nicer.

Maybe she couldn't be jealous of someone that had been violated like that. Maybe she was pleased that Lily's powers couldn't save her and that it was an ordinary person that hurt her. Lily didn't know, but she didn't care. She had been hurt and she wanted her big sister to be nice to her again. She wouldn't question Petunia's actions it was easy to pretend that she wasn't as heartless as Lily had thought she was before.

Of course it didn't last as soon as Lily found she was pregnant and Petunia found out Lily wouldn't get rid of it so she could have a normal life, Petunia was cold again.

She let her know how ashamed she was of her. Bad enough her sister was a freak, but to be a teenage mother was even worse. The things people would say didn't even bear thinking about.

Unlike her magic Lily didn't disagree with her sister. Having a daughter or sister being pregnant this young was shameful and she hated that this would hurt her family, but she couldn't bear to give her baby up.

Petunia mellowed when she saw Lily wouldn't fight her on this and while she wasn't as nice as before Petunia stopped saying cruel things and even made some suggestions about baby names and colors for a nursery.

Things had been going to well and now if felt like her heart was broken again. This was final. This was the end. Lily could not have Petunia anywhere near her baby if she was going to be cruel. Her child would not grow up being called a freak for something it could not help.

As she brought Hydrian home and began to get settled into the life of a mother she was very thankful for her parents. Understanding, open minded, honest, and loving they were wonderful grandparents. While she learned the ends and outs of how to care for a baby she also made an appointment with the healers for herself and her son and returned to her studies.

She had made the decision to not return to school after she found out her condition. She had her OWLs and she would study independently for her NEWTs. Her teachers knew what had happened and had been very understanding and kind. Professor Flitwick who taught her favorite class, charms had sent her an outline for what she would need to know for her charms NEWT as well a packet of important information about getting a Mastery in the subject. Professor Slughorn had done the same, as well as sending some potions for suppressing nasty memories. Her Head of House McGonagall had been over come with righteous fury at what had befallen one of her lions and had demanded to know who had done such a thing so she could 'have a word' with them. Luckily Lily hadn't known who it was so her teacher couldn't get herself into trouble over her.

While she was pregnant and not in Hogwarts she received daily mail from James Potter begging to know if she was hurt, sick, or had changed schools. After her 6th get well card and flowers, her 7th I'm sorry I did something to make you change schools card and flowers and her 4th claiming to do ridiculous feats so as to find her and see if there was anything she needed and flowers, Lily finally wrote him back.

_Dear Potter,_

_Please stop tormenting the poor owls they give me the dirtiest looks for having to deliver bundles of flowers each day. That being said thank you for the flowers they are very nice._

_This is really none of your business, but as I know you won't stop asking I am not sick however something has happened to me and I will not be returning to school. I will be studying at home now and will take my NEWTs when I feel ready for them._

_I am amazed at how you manage to be obnoxious even though letters and I'm sure it would be foolish to hope you stop sending them, therefore I will make you this deal James Potter. You may write me once a week only sending no gifts of any kind and I shall respond to them provided they do not contain offers of dates._

_I would like to know what's going on at Hogwarts if you wouldn't mind feeling me in._

_Who's the new Defense Professor and are they any good? Did Dumbledore say anything of interest at the welcoming feast? Who's the new female perfect?_

_I hope you and your friends have a good year James. _

_From Lily._

They had exchanged many letters since and now that he had time to think about what he was saying to her he didn't come off nearly as arrogant and without having to see him being an idiot on a daily bases she was much more fond of him. She was showing by the time Christmas came around and he had used several feet of parchment to beg to see her sometime on the holiday. It was one thing for a boy to constantly ask her out at school, then he could be doing it to show off or annoy her it was another thing entirely for him to take the time to write her every week for months on end. Now realizing he was serious about her and she would like to see him she was forced to tell him what had happened. She wasn't so stupid as to cause a scene by having him see her pregnant first and have him jumping to conclusions.

_Dear James,_

_I feel if your going to see me I have to tell you something first. You may tell your friends if you must, but I don't want anyone else to know. It would not be good if this got around school I also would like for you to control your temper there is nothing you can do about._

_This summer I was walking around my neighbor and it got darker faster then I expected because a storm was coming in. I was attacked by a man. As a result I am pregnant. I do not want to talk about what happened to me or discuss it in anyway. I will tell you that the teachers know and that I have talked about it with my family. I am keeping the baby and I will not discuss why I am keeping the baby either._

_I did not want to tell anyone and would not have told you expect for the fact that I am showing now and did not want you to jump to conclusions when you saw me._

_If you would still like to see me my parents have invited you and your family over for Christmas dinner. I assume Black would be coming as well as he lives with you now, and that is fine if he does._

_I hope that you do not think less of me for my condition, I could not bear to give the child up and I was stupid to go walking without my wand._

_Love Lily._

Of course James still wanted to come to dinner and assured her a thousand times over that he didn't think of less of her at all. His letter back didn't say much else. It was the shortest he had ever written and she knew he was upset over what had happened to her.

On the day the winter holidays started Severus came over to her house supposedly concerned for her and begged her parents to let him see her. Lily refused, but she asked her father to tell him what had happened. She did not want Severus to make his own conclusions anymore then she wanted James too.

Lily went to her bedroom determined to ignore the situation until it went away. She could hear Snape's reaction from the room and closed the windows so she could block that out as well, thou she did over hear part of it. She couldn't help a small grin finding its way onto her face as she caught a furious insult from her ex-friend directed towards the one that had hurt her. No one could snark quite like Severus.

Severus tired to stay on the porch all night unless Lily talked to him, but her father chased him off threatening to call the cops. Severus sent many letters that Lily read and painstakingly decided did not to reply too, he did not come over again.

Christmas was a happy affair. James's parents and her own got along famously and James and Sirius shared numerous funny stories with them all. James and Sirius had transfigured her a beautiful cradle for the baby made of pale oak wood with emerald vines and real enchanted lilies. It was so beautiful it brought tears to her eyes, of course Petunia stayed far away from it and their guest looking all the time like she was sucking on a lemon.

Before they left James hinted at and then asked right out if she would like for him to marry her and claim it was his baby. Of course she refused, but it was a noble offer none the less.

He looked so embarrassed and disappointed she agreed to date him and she told him if for some strange reason they ever did end up married they could tell people it was his child and that they hadn't wanted to marry just because Lily got pregnant. Ecstatic was an understatement for James's emotional state.

It had been a great Christmas and it was nice to know that James loved her. Loved her enough to marry her with a baby that wasn't his, join the shame of having a child so young, and then being a father to the child. Perhaps one day she would marry James.


	3. A Stag's Stand

Hello. Sorry I didn't update as soon as I said I would I really wanted to get at least one review for the last chapter before I updated. I'm not a review hog, but one per chapter would be nice.

I'd really like to know what you thought of Lily's and James's character.

A Stag's Stand

"She wrote back! She wrote back! Lily flower wrote back!" Came James's joyous screaming from the Gryffindor table in the great hall early morning.

"We know mate. She's written back to you all these past months." Said Sirius with a dog like grin of amusement.

"And she keeps writing back! Oh! Look Padfoot she used my name twice in this one!"

Remus snorted into his cornflakes, while Peter passed him a Galleon. Remus almost always won the bets on what would excite James the most from Lily's letters. It was a lucrative business for the werewolf and amused him endlessly when he was right.

"Mr. Potter."

"Oh Minnie! Look at my beloved's handwriting! Isn't the way she makes her 'Gs' so wonderful!"

With barking laugher Sirius collected 3 Galleons from both Remus and Peter and the 7th year beater and the Ravenclaw seeker and the hottest girl in Ravenclaw and 3 random Hufflepuffs. Sirius didn't win many of the bets, but when he did he ranked in the gold, not that he needed it.

"Indeed Mr. Potter." McGonagall said with an almost smile. She had much to the alarm of the Maruaders before James had gotten in touch with Lily, begun to have misty eyes whenever Lily was spoken about, and she also seemed unable not to partly smile when James declared his continued love for Lily even when she was no longer here.

"However in case you haven't noticed the sign up sheet for staying over the holidays have already reached you and your holding up the line."

"Oh sorry Minnie, I'm just so happy! I suppose we'll all stay then?" James directed at his friends.

"I would think Mr. Potter that you would want to be at home in these times especially considering a past classmate of yours. Poor Lily I'm sure she's very lonely without any of her peers around." And with a satisfied look at James's mystified expression she walked off.

The next day it was a silent and furious group of Maruaders that sat not eating at the Gryffindor table. The room seemed to feel with tension, but there was no outburst, no pranks, or acts of revenge. This behavior lasted thought the day and when even Peter would only pick at his food during lunch McGonagall deiced she had to intervene.

"That's enough of this! You four with me now!"

She was met with no arguments and the walk to her office was silent.

"Would you all care to explain why you've been going thou school like the living dead? I don't think I've scene Misters Potter and Black be so quite in my class before."

James roughly shoved a letter at her, she read it and her face grew pale.

"I see. It is a horrible thing that happened to Ms. Evens however there is nothing you can do for her. I expect you to be back to normal by tomorrow for now you have the rest of the day off."

That night

"Hey Prongs?"

"Yeah Padfoot?"

"Now don't hit me for this, but are you still going to pursue Lily?"

"What? Of course I am! What's this about?"

"Well it's just that she's going to have a kid. A kid while we're all young and that isn't yours. If you love her you will have to love the kid too or you won't have a chance. If you married her tomorrow she would come with the kid. I'm just saying Prongs you need to be prepared for the reasonability of being a father if you got with Lily."

There was a very long pause.

"That…that was a very smart and good thing you said…are you really Sirius?" Asked Remus is amazement.

Sirius gave him an odd look.

"Of course I'm serious; this is a very serious matter after all." Remus groaned.

James stood up, striking a heroic pose.

"I shall never abandon my Lily flower! I shall love her and protect her tell the end of time! I would love nothing more then to marry her this instance and raise the child as my own!"

James wobbled from his heroic pose on the edge of the bed and then slowly with much sad hand waving for balance fell off of it.

Sirius burst out laughing, Remus had an exasperated fond expression on his face, Peter however looked awed.

"Would you really James? Would you let everyone think it was yours? Would you give the child your name?" Peter whose father had left his mother when he was young asked eagerly with slightly shinny eyes.

Sirius's laughing stopped.

"Yes, yes I meant every word…I'll ask her. When I see her…I'll ask her if she'd like for me to marry her."

"And if she doesn't?" asked Remus the level headed one.

James gave a slow grin.

"Then maybe she'll agree to a date instead!"

Christmas was wonderful thou it pasted quickly. James had a new spring in his step. He and Lily were dating. Dating! Him and Lily! Dating! Oh Joy! Oh Bliss! Oh wonderfulness! Lily! Oh darling Lily!

It was only after he had made his way thou most of the other houses and cornered a very big very mean looking Slythrin and tired to tell him why today was such a 'very very very very happy day!', that his friends took him to the medical witch to get a calming potion before someone knocked his teeth in.

For all of next month all of James pranks consist of happy things like flowers, and bunnies or if it was a letter day some sort of symbol to represent and worship Lily Evans.

No it was not extreme! Do you not realize that this was the girl he had dreamed about for years? The girl he had asked out 279 times before she said yes? Of course the life sized statue of his Lily flower was just what the great hall needed to look lovelier and who wouldn't want delicate lilies woven though there hair to remind them of such a goddess as fair Lily. Not all of the girls were complaining it looked rather nice on most of them, not so much on the boys.

Actually James had never been more popular with the ladies and never been less interested. James's inner romantic was out for the world to see and even those that didn't much like James wouldn't have minded being treated like James's Lily. Especially because he was doing all this when she wasn't even here to be impressed by it.

It was one month until the summer holidays when Lily had her baby, James was very disappointed he could not be there for a birth, but as he didn't have permission to claim it as his own he couldn't be there. He was endlessly distracted with worry for Lily and the baby ( His baby, his son for he would marry Lily and it would be his son!) until he received a letter from her parents saying all was well.

Hydrian what a wonderful name, never mind he would have preferred Harry like Lily had suggested she might call the baby before. He was certain as soon as he saw her lips form the name he would love just as much as he had loved Harry so he might awhile well enjoy the name now.

The need to tell the world that _his_ girlfriend was having a baby and he _might_ be allowed to be the father someday was very great and it was only his great respect for his Lily flower's wishes that he did not run down the halls screaming about it.

He was shaking with excitement on the train ride home when summer finally came. It was lucky that his parents understood him and after only a small amount of teasing they took him to see Lily straight from the train station.

He was finally going to see Lily again and he was going to meet _his _son.


	4. A Healer's Inquiry

Hello everyone! Thank you for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter! Please tell me if everyone was in character!

Also do you like, Lily, James, or baby Voldemort best?

A Healer's Inquiry

Being a baby was unpleasant to say the least. Eating, crapping, burping, being held, and being talked to like an infant was steadily trying Voldemort's temper. That being said he wasn't an idiot he knew he was strange enough without trying to magic the kitchen knives into his 'grandmother and grandfather's' bodies, but it didn't stop him from daydreaming about it.

His fear was the only thing that curbed his anger. Every time he was picked up with his head carefully supported he was reminded that how fragile and breakable he was. All it would take was to be dropped onto something hard and he would die.

It was safer to lay quietly in his crib and scream if anyone picked him up, but at the same time if he was too disagreeable he could be left on the doorstep of a filthily orphanage.

It was a constant debate in his mind on how best to survive this being a newborn.

A few days after being 'home' he was slowly settling into being a perfect baby if the mudblood held him and a demonic monster if it was one of the muggles. He just couldn't stand the muggles, not only because of their inferior blood, but because at least the mudblood had 'mothering' instincts. He had seen her give her life for her child before, of course he wouldn't expect her to feel the same towards himself because he was such an odd child, but the fact that she hadn't killed him or thrown him out meant she must have some protective feelings toward him.

In short that meant she was less likely to drop him.

He had though things were going well and then his mother was packing a baby bag of his things and telling him to tell her parents goodbye and he almost had a heart attack.

Lily's Point of View

Hydrian was not a normal child by a long shot, but he seemed to like her at least more then her parents so she couldn't help but love him. Also he had the amazing magical ability to sleep through the night and that was more then worth having blood red eyes.

However his reaction to being taken to the Healers were just plane startling. She had almost deiced not to go at all, as it was she was very late.

You see why Hydrian had screamed and sometimes made cute, but angry baby noises he had never cried at least not until she was walking out the door with him. Truly he almost seemed to be hyperventilating. It wasn't until she had gone back to her room where his crib was and sat in the rocking chair soothing him that he calmed.

"Easy honey, easy now. We're just going to the healers to get you a check up sweetie! Hush now baby. My sweet evil little Hydrian. That's right calm down now." She really should stop calling the baby evil and demonic, but it was really hard not too when your looking at those adorable, yet creepy red eyes

Even when he was calm she was almost afraid to take him to St Mungos. It hurt her to see her son so upset. Silly to be upset because a baby cried that's what babies do after all, but he hadn't been that upset before and maybe she imaged it, but he seemed so much smarter then normal that it felt like he must have had a reason for being upset. Something had scared him or hurt him and she didn't know what and- No calm down. She just wasn't used to having a child. No need to make a bigger deal out of something then it was.

Holding Hydrian close to her she again started to leave and this time there was no interruptions.

St Mungos

"Oh what a cute baby!" Said the nurse in a cuties girly kind of voice. Hydrian glared at her.

"I'm surprised you had him in a muggle place. I suppose his eyes have been changing often? Unusual for a metamorphic to start with the eyes instead of the hair, but its not unheard of. Now-"

"He's not."

" Pardon?"

" He's not a metamorphic at least I don't think so. He's eyes haven't changed you see he was born like that."

The nurse stared at Lily, and then back that the 'cute' baby.

" Oh…oh dear. Just one moment Mrs. Evens let me get Healer Brown."

She scurried off.

"Now what do you think that was about Hydrian?" Lily deiced he expression was a worried one.

" Oh I'm sure it will be fine baby. Mummy won't let anything happen to her baby." She petted his soft hair and deiced to ignore her own unease about how the nurse had looked at her baby, for the moment anyway.

Healer brown arrived fast then she expected with a concerned look on his face.

"This is most usual Mrs. Evens, but there are some quick spells I can do to confirm the problem. If you'll lay him down here please."

Lily nervously obeyed the healer setting her son down on the bed he had indicated.

'What kind of spells? They won't hurt him will they?" Healer Brown gave her an assuring look as he raised his wand.

"Provided he is human, not being possessed or has any build up of dark magic he should be fine." Lily gripped the healer's wrist harshly stopping the movement of his wand. Neither adult noticed the widening of the baby's eyes.

"Excuse me, but I don't know if my child is human or not. I know nothing about the father. If he is possessed I certainly expect to fine a safe pain free way to help my son and how could a baby possibly have a build up of dark magic?"

"Mrs. Evens this is the standard process for such things. While it is extremely rare for this to happen the most common result of red eyes on a human is a large intake of dark magic either in the core of their magic or their very soul. The only nonhuman species that has red eyes are demons, the darkest creatures there are. Now if you wouldn't mind letting me do my job."

He jerk his wrist out of her hand and spoke the first spell. It was a purifying magic spell something Lily had read about once. It would destroy anything with impure magic. Anything or anyone that was even tainted with dark magic. It was very difficult to work correctly for the casters magic had to be greater then the impure magic, if the casters magic wasn't strong enough it would simply hurt and weaken whatever the cast had used the spell on. Of course there was nothing with purer magic then a newborn.

It shouldn't have had any effect if the child was normal.

The baby screamed. A blood curling pained cry.

Lily Evens drew back her first and punched the Healer so hard in the face she was certain she had broken his jaw if the sickening crack was anything to go by.


	5. A Mother's Love

Thank you everyone for the reviews! I'm glad people like Lily and Voldy! They are my favorite in the story too!

I have another question for you all and this one is important because it will help deiced what to write for the next chapter!

What does everyone think of Snape? Do you love him, hate him?

See I can either make him a big part of the story or hardly be in the story at all so what does everyone think about him?

Would Snape interacting with Voldy be amusing or not?

Let me know in your reviews that I hope you all will write!

A Mother's Love

Lily Evans could truly say that she had never been truly **Angry** before. Oh she had been irate, frustrated, mad even, following those feelings she had wished misfortune on those that had been the cause of her unhappiness. People like her stuck up sister, on James and his friends when he was being a prat and even on her ex best friend Severus when he was being annoying. Sometimes she had even carried out justified misfortune. Like cursing James's hair off and putting frog spawn in her sister's bed. Mean, but fairly innocent things.

Yes those had been fun times, but what she felt during those times was just the smallest drop in the bucket, no the bloody ocean compared to what she was filling right now.

**He Hurt Her Baby…**

She knew she had never been truly **Angry **because she had never wanted to kill someone before. She had never felt such longing to wrap his fingers around someone's neck, she had never even with morbid curiosity thought that she would want to see the life go out of someone's eyes and know it was because of her.

Did she mention she was more pissed off then she had ever been in her life?

She was also rather frighten, not only scared for her baby, but considering that she was a firm belier that violence was only the answer after you had gone through every other option that the amount of satisfaction she got from punching that man in the face was so great that the feeling was rather frightening in itself.

Of course all of that faded rather quickly to be replaced with the shock she experienced when her magic deiced it was quite pissed off too and throw the now injured healer that had been gapping at her with a broken jaw, across the room and into the wall…hard.

Thump!

"Err?" She hadn't meant to do that. She had meant to pummel the healer with her fist until he was nothing more then a blob of goo, but considering that he was asleep now and in pain and she could blame it almost entirely on accidental magic perhaps it was better this way.

The sound of a slight whimper had her attention returning to that of her apparently possessed, or demonic, or full of dark magic child with lighting speed.

"Oh Mummy's poor baby! Mummy's so sorry! Poor, poor darling!" Well he was her possessed, or demonic or full of dark magic baby and-err-and if she wanted to hold and cuddle him and beat healers into submission so they couldn't hurt him then she would! So there!

No one would ever hurt her poor sweet precious little Hydrian again.

Holding her baby close with one arm and drawing out her wand with the other she turned towards the slowly waking healer who had begun to groan in his much deserved pain.

She would make sure no harm would come to him for this insistent.

"Obliviate!"

Voldemort's POV

It hurt nearly as much as when his soul was ripped from his body the night he failed to kill the Potter brat. That was most likely because the damnable healer was trying and failing to rip his magic and his tainted soul from his body at the same time, and with the force and subtlety of a sledge hammer.

Though the thought hurt his ego he didn't know how long he would have lasted against the healer had the man been allowed to continue. Despite the amazing power he had in his prime at a few days old even he couldn't control his magic yet. He had been more focused on how to raise his head and move his limbs by himself and not be killed or sent to an orphanage to practice magic. Now give him a year and surly with his amount of power and knowledge he would be able to dispose of the pathetic man by blinking at him no problem.

Just another inconvenient of being a newborn along with the new body's horrible instincts. Babies were apparently hard wired to cry over everything. If was difficult enough making the body not cry over being hungry or crapping itself, but to make it be quite under torture? Impossible.

Not that he hadn't tried to shut off those instincts and suffer in silence, but his new body was just that new, it had never felt so much as a paper cut before so feeling like every nerve he had was on fire the instincts of new born had taken over and he had screamed at the top of his lungs with big fat disgusting tears rolling down his face.

When the pain stopped he clenched down on the body's reactions and forced the awful sound of screaming to stop instantly, but there wasn't anything he could do about the distress the body was still in. He felt awful, almost in shock from the amount of pain his small body could feel. He felt so helpless lying vulnerable on a table with no protection and no comfort. He trembled and the tears wouldn't stop.

Thump!

There was a sudden loud noise which made the body recoil expecting pain again and again he fought the instincts to cry out tired as he was he was unable to stop a whimper which would have turning into wail if not for the mudblood..

She picked him up and now his instincts were to cling to her and feel her warmth and bask in her familiar scent which gave such a useless sense of comfort. Well…seeing the healer that had been fool enough to raised his wand against him crumpled in a corner, perhaps neither his senses nor the mud-Lily was quite as useless as he thought.

It was with immense relief that she wiped the memory of the man for their would be others that would try such things if he was allowed to talk, of course Voldemort would have preferred him to be killed, but seeing as the- Lily had decided that cooing apologies to him and holding him closely were better things to do then finding another way to fix him that would most likely end in his death or dumping his off on someone else he was not extremely bothered by her lack of bloodlust at the moment..

He was very tired and rightly so after all of that in fact he was almost asleep when he thought that he heard Lily mutter right after she walked out of the Healer's office.

"Hope you enjoy that anal leakage curse Healer Brown."

So it really wasn't his fault he couldn't stop himself being startled into a small chuckle over it.

Lily's POV

Lily stared at her baby that moments ago had been screaming and crying like he had never done before and now had just giggled like he had also never done before. It seemed she just had to accept the fact that she had one strange infant.

Leaving St Mungo's Lily hummed lightly at the sleeping babe in her arms and if her humming sounded a bit to her like, 'demon child, demon child, I have a demon child,' then it didn't really matter because she probably did. It was after all the most likely explanation, not that she really cared if he was a demon he was after all her little boy first and foremost and Mummy loved her little evil boy. Yes she did.


	6. A Letter's Plea

A Letter's Plea.

What was more important to a mother then her child? Her values, happiness, life? No, most certainly not. There was nothing more important then her son's wellbeing, so her course of action was clear. She could not allow her pride to even factor into this equations.

It would hurt her pride and her values. She was going back on her word to herself. She was relenting where it was in her natural to stay firm. She was forgiving so that she could get. It made her feel dirty and she would never have done it for anyone else other then her son.

Hydrian was perfect, with his blood red eyes and odd behavior, but his eyes put him danger and Lily could not allow that to continue. She would not always be their to knock out healers (or anyone else) with her bare hands for him and so his eyes must be hidden or changed.

Charms were terribly hard to make last a lifetime and with something so important she could not risk that her skills would be enough. Potions however, yes potions could change and alter and only be undone with other potions. There was only one person Lily could trust in this both with making a potion that her son would take and the knowledge of why she needed it.

This would hurt Severus. She hadn't forgiven him, but she had a favor to ask. Things could not be as they once were between them, but she needed him. She could not ask him this without being prepared to offer him something, but she simply couldn't be close to someone who was friends with people that would kill her and her child based on their blood.

Severus would understand wouldn't he? He always knew her better then anyone else. It was not the word that was his crime, it was his choice of his friends over her. His friends that hated her for no justified reason, friends that didn't care about Severus like they should either.

She would be blunt in her letter to him. Why she had ended their friendship, how she needed his help, and…and how they could be on speaking terms again, how maybe if he deiced she was more important then those people were that they could be friends again.

She would have to bring up James though that would be a sore topic.

Severus would like that she trusted him more then James. James could not know about her son's eyes. James who hated all things dark could never know.

She held her sweet child close to her as she rocked him.

" All for you baby. Momma will do anything for you."

Voldemort

Lily his motherish figure who was more useful then he had once thought had been more protective sense they returned from St. Mungos. She rarely put him down and wouldn't leave the room without him. Voldemort found he couldn't complain much about this seeing as this let him keep a closer eye on Lily. She was still rather unpredictable and it was important that he know as soon as possible if her feelings towards him began to change.

When she wasn't holding him she was reading either her charms or potions' books seeming to search for something in specific. She was surprisingly tightlipped about whatever it was, not confiding in the disgusting muggles in residence or even muttering about it him. Specking, mumbling, and humming were things she did very often around him so her silence was unnerving.

When she did break her silence nothing she said made any sense.

" All for you baby. Momma will do anything for you."

Though as long as her confusing words continued to be about her devotion to him, he could stand it for the moment away.

At Hogwarts.

Two weeks before break at the table of sliver and green, a young man received an owl. He then almost chocked to death do to his shock at the hand writing. After he finished doing that, he took his letter and ran out of the great hall in great haste making several of the other student wonder just what his problem was. He missed his morning lessons and only returned at lunch, looking a great deal less miserable then he normally was.

The life changing letter this student had gotten was as follows.

_Dear Severus,_

_I feel as though I have no right to write to you. I know my not replying to any of your letters has hurt you and for that I am sorry. I could not respond to letters which so obviously ignored what the real problem between us was._

_It was not the word Severus, do you really think me so petty? It was the last straw. All that year you had grown closer to people that had hated you in the past and still hated me. Every time we passed each other in the hall and you were with them and you didn't acknowledge that I was even there, every time I wanted to spend time with you and you chose to be with them instead, every time it hurt Sev._

_That day, when I defined you from Gryffindors like myself, and you all, but publicly denounce our friendship? It was the last straw Severus. _

_You were my closest friend and meant so much to me, but all year you were choosing to leave me behind. All that word did was make a cleaner break._

_Can you understand why I can not accept your apology? Not only did you not apologies for the right thing, but you never said that you would change. You never said that you would pick me over them. You never offered to prove how much you claim I mean to you. Remember my house Severus? We are firm believers that actions speck louder then words._

_I haven't written to tell you this. I am still hurt and I am still angry. I write to you only because I know of no one else that can help me. I feel awful asking you for a favor with our relationship as it is and I wouldn't if it did not concern my son. _

_Hydrian is my beautiful little boy. He has soft dark brown hair and bright red eyes. Yes I did say red. I suspect that his father was of other then human heritage though I can not be certain. When I took him to St. Mungos they almost killed him. The Healer used a purity spell on my baby and it cased him much pain. I love my son no matter what he is and I must find away to protect him. _

_I know of no charm able to hide his unusual eyes, but there may be a potion. Something to permanently alter the color to my own green. I do not have much time to find or make a potion as James Potter will be coming over to see the baby during summer break. I will not bore you with anything else involving James Potter, except let you know that I will not be telling him anything about Hydria's eyes. You're the only one I trust with this, it being so important._

_Will you help me Severus? Perhaps some good can come of this and we can reconciles somewhat. I have missed you Severus._

_Love, Lily. _

( I have to know do you see Lily as a heartless bitch or is she justified in this?)


	7. A Son's Dilemma

Merry Christmas! I felt horrible not posting anything close to the holidays so here's something, sorry it couldn't be more.

I wasn't sure where to go after my last chapter and had an idea for a future scene so I may stay in the this time or go back to where I was before. I haven't decided yet so any opinions?

Interlude: A Son's Dilemma

In the early hours of the morning Mother was sleeping and Hadrian was calm. It was weird to have such an extended period of peace, but this, strange as it was appeared to be his life now. He sat on his child sized bed and ran his fingers over the glossy cover of a book on wizarding fairytales.

Books were a luxury back then, back when he was really a child. Of course food was at times a luxury as well. Heat, cleanliness, safety, and certainly affection were all things he had learned to live without.

He was two now, as Hydrian. His mind of course was older, wiser and made him perfectly capable of murdering the women with the long red hair and sweet voice in her bed. At this very moment he could and maybe he even should kill Lily Evans.

He could walk and talk now, and most importantly two years had returned most of his wandless magic to him.

James Potter would graduate soon and he had no reason to think that Lily would refuse to wed him after the man left school. James had after all been so insistent on their life together and Lily insistent on him finishing his schooling first, it seemed that their possible marriage was set in stone.

In a year, or two, or three at the very most there would be another Potter, someone else with his mothers green eyes. Hydrian/Tom/Voldemort would have an enemy/brother, the one that was to be his downfall, or a Voldemort's downfall?

It had accrued to Voldemort that things had been quite at the time of his birth. If his counterpart was dead when he entered this time then surly he would have heard of it. Last time there had been celebrations from the pathetic masses and his Death Eaters had fallen into complete disarray.

Were things so different here that his counterpart did not make waves so far reaching when he vanished? Was this a parallel world that did not have a Voldemort or even a Tom Riddle at all?

Or and this left him with an unexpected feeling of dread, was his counterpart alive and well, killing and continuing his work, was he following in every footstep that he had once made? For if so then the women that held him, sang to him, claimed to love him, she would be dead in only a few years time.

This should make him happy…and it did, didn't it? If she died and Harry Potter who wasn't born yet was marked as an equal by another Voldemort, then it left Hydrian open to conquer the world.

Nothing would be in his way.

He could even leave just before Voldemort came to kill them. He could be long gone, get a disguise to look older, contact his old followers, find out how to destroy his counterpart or let his…'little brother' do so. None would be the wiser.

He didn't realize that his breath had speed up, that he was clutching the book hard enough to turn his knuckles white.

"Hydrian?"

His mother's voice made him look up. She looked beautiful in her nightgown and sleep mused hair.

"What are you doing baby? Couldn't sleep?"

She walked to him and kneeled by the bed.

He didn't say anything. He was unable to speck.

"Nightmare dear?"

She took the book from him.

"Well let's see if a story can put you back to sleep. It's much too-" She yawned.

"-early to be up at this time."

She pushed him gently back against the covers and smoothed his hair away from his face.

He listened to the child's story his conflicting emotions and desires fading for the moment.

It was so hard to hate when you had luxury and so hard to plan when it felt like you lived a dream.

For the first time in maybe he's whole life Tom/Hydrian/Voldemort whoever he was didn't know what to do, or even what he truly wanted anymore.

,

Lily Evan's read a story to her beloved son. There was nothing strange or unusually about it, surly all mothers that were able to would read to their children, but it struck her as a perfect moment. Lily Evan's a school drop out and a rape victim had not just survived but prospered and she could say with all honesty as she looked at her son that she was happy.


	8. A Promise for Always

So this has taken forever huh? But the story is not dead so maybe it will be done when I'm like 90 or so. Felt very odd writing Severus, but hopefully I did his Love/obsession with Lily realistically.

A Promise for Always

For all that he had never lied to her; it was hard to trust Severus at his word in this. Had he not chosen to walk a path that would take him away from her? Had he truly not realized what that could lead to? Now that she was no longer in school, no longer able to face his 'friends' face to face, now he claimed that he chose her, that he was sorry. Would he denounce his other friends for her openly when she was not even present? She didn't think he would which made it so difficult to act as if all was well between them. He did care for her somewhat though. Otherwise he would not be so very eager to help her, to do anything to make amends.

Was it worrisome that Severus never even asked if this was the right thing to do? That perhaps her child that was clearly dark should be- she couldn't even think it. She would never allow harm to her child and Severus must know that. Still most people would at least hesitate in hiding a creature that could be something as evil as a demon. Did Severus have no morals or did she just mean that much to him? If she meant so much why would he have allowed things to get this bad between them in the first place? It simply made no since.

She had to meet Severus in Hogsmeade. James would be coming to see her and the baby as soon as school let out so it had to be before. She rented a room in The Three Broomsticks and held Hadrian close.

"Soon baby. We're meeting an old friend of mind. You have beautiful eyes, but they can't stay that color baby. I don't want anyone to hurt you precious this is better, this is necessary."

She heard the sound of a door opening and then a whispered breath, 'Lily'.

"Hello Severus."

…

She looked amazing in the candle light. Her soft red hair worn lose trailing off her shoulders like crimson silk. Her cloak hide her figure, but he could see her pale neck that lead up to her heart shaped face and her stunning eyes, eyes that hadn't looked into his own in so long.

"Lily." A whisper, a prayer, oh how could he have ever hurt such a flower, such a brilliant women was Lily. He was such a fool.

"Hello Severus." She smiled at him gently.

"Thank you for coming, I…" She trailed off and looked down at her sleeping infant. Severus found himself walking closer to her, unable to look at the child his eyes fixated on her. Oh Lily.

"I charmed him asleep, a spell I modified it shouldn't have any negative effects on him. Severus…" She held his gaze and the world seemed to stop.

"There is nothing in this world I want more than my son to be safe and happy, I know your sacrificing a lot to help me Sev. I want you to know that I am grateful and I-" He couldn't forget the reason they were here, he couldn't let her think that she owed him, not when he was atoning for his sin.

"Lily…I will always help you. I am grateful that you would give me a chance. I'll never betray you again Lily, I understand that's what I did now…Lily." She had been his everything for so long. His one and only friend, the only precious thing he had in his life, the person he had sworn he would never harm for she was the only good he had ever seen in this world.

"I am sorry. I swear I will protect you and your son. I pledge on my magic, my life I will always protect you both for as long as I live Lily. This I owe you."

…

She watched his dark eyes fill with unshed tears and felt the magic of his earnest pled. It felt as if a weight at been lifted from her.

"I believe you Severus." She took his hand and smiled. "I won't let us fall apart again, our friendship means too much to me. "

She let go of his hand and held out is child.

"This is Hadrian; would you like to hold him?"


End file.
